


Happy fucking whatever

by W1H2Y3M4E5



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Bipolar Ian, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Pet, Pet Names, mickeys gift, puppy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 15:26:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9189311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/W1H2Y3M4E5/pseuds/W1H2Y3M4E5
Summary: Mickey doesn't like to leave Ian. Mickey doesn't like to be away from Ian for a long time. He really doesn't want to leave Ian by himself for a long time, so he finds a solution.





	

“Hey Ian!” Mickey yells from the doorway of their apartment. A lot has happened recently. Ian was doing really good on this set of meds. They think this might be the right cocktail of pills. Mickey got a job working at a construction firm then he proposed to Ian and they moved in together to a good sized apartment in northside Chicago. They got married a month ago. And they were considering adopting. Well Ian was. Mickey suggested that they do a bit of fostering to see what kind of parents they are and if they could take care of a kid, but Ian wanted to adopt a small kid so they could grow up surrounded by love and know that they aren’t going to get kicked out and put into a different home. Lots to be happy about, and now Mickey had some more exciting news. However he was talking to Ian’s therapist and she says that although the meds seem to be working excellently, Ian needs to know he’s loved and neglect could be rough. So then Mickey had an idea so everything works out. Hopefully.

“Yeah whats up?” Ian tells back from the bedroom.

“Come here for a sec?” Mickey requests nervously. He didn’t know if mickey was going to like what he bought him. _He could hate it, He could hate me! What if this triggers something from his past? What if he’s allergic? What if he’s a cat person! This was a stupid idea…_ But before Mickey could run back to the pet store, Ian walks toward him smiling.

“Hey babe,” He kisses Mickey softly, “What’s up?”

“Well… it’s just…” Mickey was having a hard time getting it out.

“Come on, don’t keep me in suspense here!” Ian laughs. His laugh is the most beautiful sound Mickey has ever heard.

“Okay… I got the promotion.” Mickey kind of flinches.

After a beat Ian smiles the widest he ever has. “CONGRATULATIONS!!!!!” He kissed Mickey again, this time it was filled with excitement and passion.

“Hold on there. This new promotion takes more hours. Which means leaving earlier, and coming home later. And you know I hate being away for so long but it’s better pay and it’s a really nice job.” Mickey’s voice is filled with regret.

“Then i’ll wake up earlier with you, and stay up til you get home, I just want you to know i’m proud of you.” Ian comforts.

“That’s the thing Ian, I don’t want you to feel like you have too, if you're tired then you’re tired remember that.”

“Yes okay, but i’d never complain about more time with you.” Ian kisses his cheek.

“Good, I just wanna let you know that I love you, and even if i’m not around as much I will be thinking of you and your freaky red hair every minute!”

“Of course I know that, I love you too. More than you can imagine.”

“Oh, I can imagine it if it even comes close to my love for you.” Mickey smiles and Ian laughs. “So I just don’t want you to feel neglected or unneeded, which trust me you aren’t. I NEED you. So I got you something…” Mickey bites his lip and gestures toward the door. Ian raises an eyebrow and peeks behind Mickey. Behind the screen door there was a small crate.

“Oh my god, Mick you didn't…” Ian was speechless slowly walking to the door. He opened it up and looked inside the crate. Inside was a very very small black puppy with vibrant blue eyes. Ian puts a hand over his mouth at the sight and then picked up the puppy and held him close. He turned to face Mickey who was biting his lip and had the palm of his hand on the back of his neck. Something he unconsciously did when he was nervous.

“Surprise?” He said in a bit of a squeaky voice. Ian looked as though he was about to cry. “Listen if you don’t like him, we can take him back and get something else or nothing if you don’t want-” He was interrupted by Ian rushing over and hugging him, puppy still in hand.

“I love him.” He whispers into Mickey’s neck. He pulls away laughing a bit and wiping his eyes.”I mean how could I not? Jet black hair and beautiful blue eyes… Just like the other guy a I love.” Ian smiled and Mickey felt a blush creeping up his neck. “What’s his name?” Ian asks.

“Doesn’t have one. Figured you could name him.” Mickey shrugs smiling.

“How about Jax?” Ian suggests.

“It’s all up to you man, he’s for you.”

“Yes but now he’s ours. So Jax?”

Mickey smiles. “Yeah, Jax sounds good.”


End file.
